Nightmare
by dolanabby99
Summary: What if it wasn't Jasper that attacked Bella in New Moon, what if it was Edward? rated T for possible language in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly Stephanie Meyer is bad at sharing, so I don't own Edward. :P

A/N: This is my first real fanfiction, so, wish me luck, and don't flame, and If you review, I will give you cookies, and leftover birthday cake, and something else, that's mildly delicious…

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape… _(-New Moon, Page 29.)

The wrapping paper ripped open, and revealed a coverless c.d. case, containing a c.d., with the words _Bella's lullaby _written across it.

I ran up and gave Alice a hug saying, "Thank, you so much!" Then I was pulled into a different pair of arms as Edward exclaimed, "I don't get a thank-you?" I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying, "Thank-you Edward, I love it!" When I turned around, everyone else had fled the scene.

"What did I do?" I asked wondering, if I accidentally passed gas…

"No love, they're giving us privacy, so I can give my other present." Edward said, making a mad dash for the stairs, and returning less than half a second later holding a wrapped box in his hand.

I eyed the box, "It's not expensive is it?" staring at the gold bow, and white wrapping paper.

"I promise Bella, just like the first present, this one cost me nothing, " Edward said, smiling his crooked smile down at me. " Now open it!" Edward said, forcing the box into my hands.

I laughed at his eagerness, and carefully took off the bow, and placing it aside, then as I was sticking my finger under the wrapping paper, my finger caught on the edge, and I looked down in time to see a small drop of blood pool, and drip down my finger.

I heard a gasp, and something strange outside

"Edward, what's that noise?" I asked, turning, and looking as his eyes grew darker and darker "Edward?" I asked meekly, the color draining from my face. I closed my eyes, trying to wake myself from this nightmare.

Then, he attacked me.

**AN:SOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? If I get enough reviews, I'll try to update by Tuesday at the latest.**

** -Dolan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own twilight, or Edward…..**

**AN: So I was really happy with the response I got to this story, so you guys get an update TODAY! Enjoy**

** Epov**

Bella stuck her finger under the white wrapping paper to open it, when her finger caught on the edge of it, causing a miniscule slice in the membrane of her skin.

I heard Jasper struggling to break free from Emmett's grasp as the scent of blood reached him.

Then his power kicked in.

I was hit with an over-whelming hunger, and my vision blurred red. I turned towards the source of the delicious scent.

I faintly heard someone saying, "Edward, what's that noise?"

_Who's Edward? _I thought, wondering why, my prey wasn't trying to run. "Edward?" it asked again, turning towards me. I watched as it registered what was happening, and watched as her eyes filled with fear.

Then I jumped on her.

Within seconds, the most delicious thing I've ever tasted filled my mouth. I started greedily sucking down more, and more until it was ripped away from me.

I struggled against the thing keeping me from finishing my meal. Suddenly someone slapped me across the face, and I heard a high shrill voice screaming, "EDWARD IT'S BELLA! YOU JUST BITE BELLA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF EDWARD!"

It all came rushing back. I bit Bella; I had condemned her to a life of eternal damnation.

"What have I done?" I said slumping against the wall and covering my face with my hands.

**AN: SO What did you think? Next chapter will be posted when I get five reviews, once I get five reviews the next chapter will be posted. I promise, the next chapter won't be what you expected. ;)**

** - Dolan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I'd probably be doing other things with my time. **

**AN: Alright you guys reached over five reviews, and I was really happy with the popularity of this story, and I promise to make my chapters longer, and may I say that you guys TOTALLY ROCK! So without further a do, chapter three.**

** Bpov.**

This hurts….. A lot.

**Epov**

"GET OVER HERE AND HELP OUT EDWARD! Do you want Bella waking up covered in blood?"

I looked up to see bloodstains all down the front of an unconscious Bella's shirt, Her face scrunched up in pain, but nothing coming out of her mouth, and even less from her mind. I get up slowly, testing myself to make sure I wouldn't hurt her further.

Carlisle was standing to the side, having finished bandaging the horrible mark on Bella's neck, he and Emmett at the ready in case I should lose it, again.

Jasper had fled the scene, and without his powers clouding my mind, and my better judgment, she was safe from being put through even more pain.

I walked over and carefully picked Bella up, carrying her up to my room. Where Alice promptly pushed me out, and cleaned and changed Bella.

I paced outside the door, waiting for Alice to finish up, musing to myself how if Bella were awake, she would be complaining of being tortured by Alice.

" My masterpiece is complete!" Alice exclaimed, walking out of the room, holding a small pile of crimson red clothes with her.

I walked in to see Bella dressed in a long white dress, which was no doubt designer. Her hair was simply combed, and there was not a trace of make-up to be found. I was impressed. Alice actually didn't go overboard.

I sat next to Bella on the couch, holding her hand and burying my face in her hair.

The pest ran back in to place something on the table next to Bella and I. I looked to see the small present that Bella had been opening, that contained a small charm bracelet with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart attached to it.

The scariest part of all of this was, the once white wrapping paper was stained a deep crimson red.

** Three days later**

It had been three days. Three agonizing days of living hell. Not because she was screaming and twisting, and begging me to kill her. No she was lying there, not making a sound, not moving, nothing. If it weren't for the constant beating of her heart I would have been convinced long ago that I had killed her.

All of the other Cullen's had been in and out, checking on Bella, even Rosalie came in to check on Bella, and smack me upside the head. Suddenly her heart took off.

"Carlisle!" I called, hearing Alice, Carlisle, and everyone else run in the, now cramped, room. Alice smiled saying, "It's not much longer now, Edward. Just look at her, She's stunning!" I looked down at the still slightly changing Bella, smiling and saying, "She always was Alice."

"You know what I mean Edward! Oh! It's almost time!"

I listened as Bella's heart slowed to a stutter, _Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-ba-dump-_ Bella's heart went silent, for a few seconds she sat there, the she opened her eyes.

**Bpov**

I opened my eyes, and everything was so much more brilliant. Every light, every dust mite, was amazing, there were colors that I had no name for. I sat up quickly, slightly disoriented by my speed, not used to how easy, and simple anything physical was.

I sat straight up, and saw Edward.

"I love you." I said, smiling and pulling Edward close. Amazed at the sound of my voice.

" Umm, love, just a bit to tight, ow." Edward said, pulling at my arms, while chuckling under his breath.

"Oops." I muttered, quickly pulling my arms away, than getting up, to feel a sudden, and terrifying, urn in my throat. My hands immediately flew to my throat, trying to extinguish the flames.

"You must be hungry Bella. I guess it's time to take you hunting." Carlisle said making his presence known. My eyes widened at the thought of me hunting.

Edward, noticing my fear calmed me with soothing words, " There's nothing to be worried about love. Come on I'll show you how, if you really need me too." Then he stopped and stared at me for a second. His eyebrows scrunched together in a universal sign of concentration, as he muttered something along the lines of, "And I thought… Guess not…. Frustrating." Than with a sigh he said, "Sorry If I'm scaring you, I was just hoping that once your brain was more like mine, I might be able to read it, but still, absolutely nothing."

With a grin I turned to him and said, "And that's just the way I like it!"

** One normal hunting trip later…**

We arrived back at the Cullen house when it hit me. _CHARLIE! _I stopped in my tracks, knowing he was probably worried, and that I had to tell him that I was okay, right away. "Edward! What did you tell Charlie?" I asked urgently, using my newfound force to pull him to a stop.

" Well love, you wouldn't be able to be around him, or any other human for that matter, so we kind of, had to, crash you truck, and, um, assume the worst. Alice took your bloody shirt, ripped it up, and spread it around the forest so the people would assume it was a bear attack." Edward said, looking sheepishly at me, and trying to flash me a crooked smile, but failing miserably.

I stood for an imperceptible amount of time, just sitting; Edward was all the while standing and staring at me nervously.

" Bella can you forgive me for what did to you?" he asked, suddenly very solemn.

" I…I …. I don't know."

**AN: Cliffie! I know I'm mean, but I promise all will be revealed.**

**Sorry about the wait. My explanation: siblings…..**

**Reviews make me very happy, and happy makes me update faster.**

**I have to tell you, I may not be able to update until the weekend, so incase I don't HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

** -Dolan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly osmosis doesn't work, so I don't own twilight.**

**A.n: WHAT? AN UPDATE! But in my defense, I am the middle child of five kids, computer time is hard to get, and I got 0 reviews! None! That's why it took me so long, because reviews make me work faster!**

_Last chapter: "Can you forgive me?"_

"_I –I don't know!" _

**Bpov**

"What?" Edward asked, looking absolutely heartbroken. I instantly regretted saying what I had, knowing I was what caused that horrible look on his face, I was the source of his pain.

"I'm really sorry Edward it's just that, well because of your slip-up, I can never see Charlie, Renee, Phil, or anyone else. Don't get me wrong I wanted you to change me. Just not yet, I wanted it to be planned, I wanted to be able to say good-bye!" I said staring at my feet, feeling horrible for saying this, but I know it has to be out there. " I love you Edward, I just kind of want some time to take things over, kind of start over. A clean slate, you could say." I said looking up to see an astonished Edward.

"Edward? Edward are you okay?" I asked when he didn't answer

"I'm fine, lo- Bella, and I'm sorry." He said slumping his shoulders, and turning to walk back towards the house.

"Edward! Wait up!" I said catching up to him quickly. "Just because we're taking things slow, doesn't mean we have to not be together." I said walking up and slipping my hand into his.

Edward turned to me with his crooked smile, and pulled me in for a hug, "Thank-you, Bella. I was sure that once you became like us, you would run off, and I would never see you again." He whispered in my ear.

Then he let go of me and ran back to the house, yelling back to me, "Race you there Bella!"

" No fair! You have a head start," I yelled running as fast as I could, trailing not far behind him the whole time, then we reached the river, and I used my newborn strength to propel myself across the river, not noticing the large tree in front of me. I flinched, prepared for an impact, but felt none; I landed on the ground, and turned to see a Bella-shaped hole, right in the middle of the old oak tree.

I laughed, easily amused by my newly found strength. I turned towards a large boulder letting out a very un-sophisticated, "Waaaaah- ya!" and karate-chopping the boulder. A large crack spread down the side of the boulder, before the two half's of the rock, split, and fell apart.

I heard chuckling from behind me, and turned to see Edward laughing, but there was someone else too. Someone pale white, with red eyes, and bright red hair…

A.N: **Yes I know it's short, but it's the best I could do in the short amount of time I was given, so if you don't want a repeat of the updating for this chapter, then REVIEW! Feed me Seymour!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you!**

**A.N: I just got a hand-me-down laptop, so I should be able to update a lot more now that I don't have to fight for the computer. I do want more reviews, so from now on I have to get ten reviews for you to get the next chapter. In return, I will personally send a message of thanks to everyone who sends a review, and thank you at the beginning of the next chapter.**

Bpov

"Victoria!" I shouted, suddenly everything around me was gone, just Victoria and I. I had no idea where we were, but the river, the house, and Edward were gone! Victoria was Smirking at me, and then she lunged at me. I closed my eyes to brace for impact, and when I opened them again, I was back at the house, with a worried Edward standing over me.

"Bella? Are you okay? You turned to look at me, you yelled 'Victoria' Then you just stood there staring, I yelled your name and you didn't respond at all! What happened?"

I opened my mouth to answer him when Alice came running out.

"You guys, Victoria's coming here! I just had a vision, and I didn't see much, but it was just Bella and Victoria-"

"-And let me guess, she attacks me and it ends. Am I right?" I said watching as Edward and Alice turned and stared at me, shock balantly written on his face.

"Yes, your right, Bella. But how did you know that." Alice said talking slowly, as if she was speaking to a small child rather than a vampire with super-human hearing.

I shrugged, thought for a second, than realized what had happened, and said, "I know what happened! I don't know how, but I think I saw you vision!"

"I think we need to talk to Carlisle." Edward said Staring at me in awe.

"Will you stop staring at me! It's annoying, utterly and extremely annoying!" I yelled crossing my arms, and glaring at the two of them when I heard, _How is she doing this? It's amazing! Any other newborn would be ripping our heads off if they were angry! And how was she possibly able to see one of Alice's visions._

"Edward it's not nice to talk to yourself, when there are other people are here, and although I wouldn't do it, I'm just about ready to rip your head off."

"Bella I didn't say that, I thought it. Come on we need to go see Carlisle right away!" Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house. I followed him, with Alice trailing not far behind.

Once we got to Carlisle's office his door swung open and we found a very surprised looking Carlisle sitting at his desk reading one of his many medical journals.

"I'm not sure what just happened or how, but why don't you guys come in and take a seat. I'm guessing we have some things to talk about."

AN: Soooooo just reminding you guys, I get ten reviews you guys get the next chapter. So click that little button, that one, right there \/ Do you see it? You do? Well than click it!


End file.
